Dance Magic
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: Love is impossible to control, especially if you're like Alex the lion, and when it seemed that nothing would not change, comes a masked ball and he can win the heart of the world's most beautiful jaguar. Alex x Gia.


**The masked ball **

It was a ordinary morning in the circus, Alex and Gia still were just friends, all animals were practicing their acts,Alex and Gia were about to practice the trapeze but before, Alex and Gia were about to practice the trapeze but before Alex realizes one thing ... he and Gia still were friends and never have kissed each other and with this Alex stayed a little upset, he lives in the same circus that the girl of your dreams and still not had the courage to declare itself, Alex was in the moon world and Gia ask: "Alex, are you okay? " and Alex exit out of his trance and nervous responds: "Oh yes! , of course! I'm very well" and Gia question: "let's practice?" Alex replies "of course" and when the two arrive on the stairs Alex opens the way and says with a charming smile: "ladies first" and Gia, shows a smile and said sweetly: "thank you" and the two go up the stairs, Alex imagines, he and Gia in Italy and together as a couple but your imagination is interrupted by, Gia that question: "are you ready?" and Alex still a little distracted responds "yes" and the two pick up the sticks of the trapeze and sway but when trying to make the flip the two hit each other, Gia was falling toward the ground which was without the net and yells "help! "Alex sees Gia falling and shouts:" Gia! "and he do not think twice and jump to save her when, Gia had a few centimeters from the floor she closes her eyes to feel the impact but she, feels a hairy body hugging her strongly and, they fall to the ground, but Gia was not injured and, looks to see who saved her,and sees Alex passed out on the floor and runs toward him and shouts worried: "Alex! " and he wakes up and sees the face of Gia and asks "are you alright?" and Gia embraces Alex tight and says "relief that, you're okay!" and Alex says:'' Of course I am "and Gia asks:" But why did you do that? ,you could have died! "and, Alex responds:" because ... "Alex is interrupted by the Penguins, Captain said:" I want everyone's attention! , for a rest, today we have a masked ball, get his peers! that's all! "and, Gloria said, excited:" a dance!, Melman,you and me! "and Melman says:" great "and the two, runs to practicing the dance,Alex soon became sad and said, "I will not" and Gia question: "Why?" and, Alex responds: "because, I do not have a pair" and he runs toward his caboose, when Gia was heading toward the caboose of Alex, Pierce appears and asks: "Gia, wants to go to prom with me?" and Gia says: "but..." and Pierce said: "Come with me, let it, he'll be fine" and Gia sighs and says "okay" and Pierce walks with Gia and she looks sadly for of Alex wagon.

* * *

_The night at the ballroom... _

The ballroom hall was ready, the lights were on, it was a real show of beautiful colors,the dogs assembled a band and were playing music of all kinds, all animals were well dressed and with masks of all kinds, Alex was still in the caboose and was thinking: "I should go to the prom? , maybe this is my chance to talk to Gia" and then he gets out of bed and opens the closet and grabs a suit and puts a black mask and leaves wagon and runs toward of the ballroom.

Gia and Pierce appear in the dance hall, Gia was wearing a red dress with a gold necklace and a diamond tip and a pink flower in the corner of the ear, Pierce was with a blue suit and with a mask of the same color, they look Gia and Pierce, all were surprised and were whispering:_ " because Gia with this jaguar? , where's Alex?, he has not declared itself?"_and when Gia, gets closer all of, disguise and say: "hello Gia"and Gia asks, and look around: "Alex, has not yet appeared?" and everyone answers "no," and suddenly the dogs begin to play a romantic song and Pierce asks: "Gia, wants, dance? " and Gia responds a little sad: "yes" and the two begin to dance with others, and Alex appears at prom and surprised everyone that speaks: "Alex? "and Alex asks: "where is Gia? "and Marty responds: "Alex, what you will see is sad, but it is there dancing with Pierce" and Alex looks and sees Gia with Pierce and says: "I do not believe," and he goes to the corner of the room, Gia realizes Alex and tells to Pierce: "Pierce, I'm with will to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" and she approaches Alex and sits beside him and asks: "Alex, why are you like that? " and he replied "I ... I ... Gia, I'm not feeling well" and she asks "wanna dance?" and Alex makes a smile and says, "clear" and the two, return, to the dance floor,and the music becomes slower and more romantic, and Alex says: "Gia, I want to tell you one thing ... I ... well ... it's been a while since the circus and found us ... "and the two are closer to each other, their hearts beat faster and stronger, Gia's eyes, sparkle like emeralds, and by some strange force, Gia kiss, Alex with love, Alex gets in shock but then kisses her back.

When they kissed the penguins launched artifices fireworks and the colored fires, the fireworks formed, figures of Alex and Gia ,danced and below the photo was written, dance magic, Alex and Gia said one to another: "I love you" and the two began dancing, and love made it seem like they were dancing in the clouds and were strolling the sky of the love.

But they are interrupted by Captain speaking: "lovebirds do not we have time for that, we'll be in Canada in 3 days" and Alex says with a smile: "not yet" and he magpie Gia, by the waist and kisses her and she kiss him back and Captain says angrily: "stop it! , all of to their beds! , the prom is over" and everyone left the dance hall with a smile, especially Alex and Gia, they all went to their wagons, to sleep and Gia said closing the door,of the wagon with a smile: "I loved tonight" and Alex says: "me too" and Gia, kisses Alex on the cheek and said mildly: "good night, Alex" and she closes the door of the car and ,Alex, whispers: "goodnight .. . "and he ,finish the sentence looking to the sky: "my pretty, jaguar".

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy of this story, and comment to say if I have to improve something.**


End file.
